Song of Chaos and Freedom
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: Sequel to Ra's Saviour. Sadie and Set friendship somewhat. "Free as the bird...with the wings...of the raging storm..."


**Sequel to Ra's Saviour. **

**And for the reviewer that requested a ZiaxCarter one-shot, I think I have just the story! X3 **

**Have any of you seen 'There She is!' videos. *hinthint***

**/**

**Song of Chaos and Freedom**

S

A

D

I

E

[Give me the bloody mike! Yeah, yeah, shut up Carter! I don't give a damn of what you think!]

To be honest, I didn't know what to expect when we decided to do a tape recording of the Gods/Goddesses, starting with the ever so cheery and fun Set (fun my ass!) Well, Carter and I thought it'd be a swell idea to make Set do this. Not because we want to see his side of the story (though it partly was) but to really just order him around (payback for killing our Father ya bastard!) Horus and Isis had come a little earlier to do their sides of the story as well and…ugh…let's just say it was a not so 'happy' family reunion.

Horus started it.

[Hey! It's true ya bird brain! And like I said to Carter, I don't give a damn about what you think!]

What we didn't expect was to hear how close he and Ra were.

It was…sad, really, to see the guy look so miserable telling us this. I could tell how hurt and broken up he was about this. I mean, if I had known just how depressed he'd be in telling his story, I would've never forced him to do so.

Funny, before, I would've cared less about him.

Now, I don't know.

Yeah, sure he still is a jerk and all but I kind of feel sorry for him.

I mean, he lost his best friend.

I know how that feels…

So, deciding to summon him again after a few days (let him have some time to be all emo) I…asked the most oddest and insane thing for him to do.

"Can I hear you sing?"

What, can't a girl be curious how an evil bastard like Set can sing?

I swear the dumbfounded look he gave me was so hilarious! Imagine the evilest God of chaos having this wide-eyed expression with his jaw slacked, blinking owlishly at me. Yeah, it is a pretty weird question to ask of him. At least I'm, ordering him to do it…yet.

"You want me to do what now?" he asked incredulously, blinking owlishly again.

I nearly giggled at him but caught myself, allowing only a smile on my face as I repeated what I said, seeing him stand up straight and cross his arms, eyebrow raised up at me in question.

"Might I ask why?" he asked.

I shrugged, replying.

"You said something about a song you were singing up in the tree where Ra found you. Can you sing it for me please?" I gave him a puppy dog pout. He merely scowled and glared at me, his red eyes brightening up in irritation.

And guess what his answer was?

"No."

So, being the evil little girl that I am, I used his secret name and ordered him to do it. I wasn't to take 'no' for an answer. Not to mention, I'd like know the song he sings.

He growled when the white energy surrounded him and he clenched his fist, trying to fight it off. After a few minutes, he sighed and nodded. I made the white energy release him and he sat down. Giving him a minute to gain back his bearings, he sighed again before opening his mouth and started to sing, amazing me with his voice. He almost sounded like the main singer from my favorite band, Skillet.

"Free as the bird

With the wings

Of a raging storm

High, high above the world

Oh, how beautiful the colors fly…"

He closed his eyes and continued on with his song, looking quite peaceful yet at the same time sad. Probably remembering Ra or maybe his past…

"Fly on, fly on…

Into the sun and sky

Untamed and wild; forever free and true

Through the desert sands and time

Shall I sing-

This song of Chaos and freedom…"

I was lulled by the sound of his voice and smiled a little, becoming entranced by the song. It was so pretty…I can't see why anyone wouldn't like it. Somehow, I can see him as the little kid he was, high up in the trees, singing what was in his very soul. Doing what he loves most. And out comes a stranger he never met before and they end up becoming best friends.

Now, as the song ended, I blinked several times. Looking at Set, thinking if that was all but stopped.

It was a sight I'd thought I'd never see; never dreamed of seeing!

Big, liquid tears fell from his red eyes, running down the side of his face that betrayed no emotion but his eyes were another story. They held so much pain…so much sadness…

Guilt gnawed at me as I watched him, him not acknowledging my presence. After a few long minutes, I sighed, bowing my head as I looked down to the ground. Then, standing up, I walked on over and did the most unthinkable and irrational thing of all!

I…er…hugged him.

[….Yeah, stop giving those looks Horus, Carter! And Isis, stop laughing! I swear I'm gonna knock you out to next week, you hear me!]

He stiffened, becoming rigid in my arms as I continued to hug him, feeling my face hot with embarrassment and weirdness of this situation. I can feel him squirm a little bit but hung on tighter, frowning deeply.

"Wha…what are you doing?" he asked, not believing this was actually happening like me.

I hesitated, not quite sure how to answer him. Then, after some silence on my part, I mumbled quietly.

"Everyone needs a hug every once in a while. You are no exception."

He went rigid again then relaxed. Muttering something I didn't quite catch. Deciding not to ask him what it is he said, I pulled away and looked anywhere but him, still embarrassed for what I did but smiled anyways. Out from the corner of my eye, I see a small smile on his face but it quickly vanished, his eyes down cast while he frowned, thinking hard on something.

Thinking it's been long enough I decided to let him go back to the Duat.

"…You may go Evil Day." I said, grimacing at using his secret name. I was his master; he was no longer free. No longer his own person, his own master; I found it sad somewhat.

In a blast of hot red sand, he was gone.

Leaving me in my guilt to mule over and my thoughts; cracking a smile when remembering the song and softly sang it under my breath, recalling that beautiful and wonderful feeling I had when listening to him; the meaning of the song had got to me more than his voice.

It was the 'Song of Chaos and Freedom'…

"Free as the bird…with the wings…of a raging storm…"

I'd have to say…Set isn't all that bad as everyone makes him out to be. Maybe, all he really wanted to say was he's sorry.

[And that is the end of it! Now, I'm gonna go and watch the telly. Carter, here ya go!]

\


End file.
